In The Bathroom
by Kreacher's Peepers
Summary: A little bit of MMADness in the bathroom. Based on a chapter from EmPoweredBeing's story 'Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers'.


A short excerpt of MMADness that I feel could be added to the end of Chapter 7 of EmPoweredBeing's story 'Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers' (not that I didn't love it as it was - please go and check it out if you haven't already). The original words that bookend this piece can be found in italics. Used with permission and also the author's kind help.

-0-

"_Now I thought we were going to have a shower?"_

_She smiled deliciously at him, walking backwards carefully while undoing the buttons on the front of her emerald robes._

"_That we were." she said, going into the bathroom. Albus was so flabbergasted at the sexy display, he didn't quite anticipate the somewhat suggestive throat clearing before he was shocked out of his wits when a rather lacy something smacked him right in the face._

"_Um, love," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, although his insides were boiling, "I believe you've lost something."_

_He heard Minerva laugh playfully, and he fell in love with her just that little bit more. The way she was so sensual, and appealing… Well, he was just so glad they'd taken this chance together._

"_If you come in here you might find the matching bottoms somewhere."_

_Albus let out a growl and stalked into the bathroom, tearing his robes off in the process…_

-0-

When he got inside he found the water already running, the heat from it steaming up the mirror and his half-moon spectacles, until he soon found he couldn't see anything at all. He yanked off the useless glasses, and abandoned them on the top of the nearby laundry basket. "Love?" he called out, wondering where she had got to. He stumbled a little as he hopped on one leg, trying to remove his last remaining item of clothing – a purple sock – that was sticking stubbornly to his foot.

"Min- _Arggh_!"

The Headmaster fell headlong into the sink, and was only saved from knocking himself out by a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapping themselves around his soft middle. Panting slightly from the surprise and the rush of adrenalin, he leant over the basin to catch his breath before trying to turn around, but when he did he found he had been pinned against the counter.

"Love?" he asked again, gasping slightly when he felt her warm body pull away from him. Her only reply was a tender kiss to his ankle a moment later, before the offending sock was finally peeled off. Lips slowly made their way up the back of his now-trembling right calf, long fingers sliding up to tickle his opposite knee and the scar he had there shaped like a map of the London Underground. He gave into the sensations and relaxed, although he soon found himself gripping the edge of the sink tightly when that wicked mouth worked its way higher, nibbling alternatively at either thigh. He shuddered when hands grasped and kneaded his buttocks, and he couldn't help but moan at the delicious friction the counter placed against his aching cock.

He felt Minerva rise from her knees behind him, her hands this time stealing their way across his chest, combing through his beard to toy with his painfully tight nipples. Albus didn't even consider moving, although he was now free to do so. He could feel her heartbeat thundering in her chest as she pressed up firmly against his back, his ragged breathing joining up with her own breathy pants to echo loudly in the otherwise silent bathroom.

He just stood there, still clutching the sink to keep from melting to the cold, tiled floor, until the witch pulled gently on his earlobe with her teeth. His back arched violently, offering himself up to her. She promptly reciprocated, her mouth falling to press delicate kisses to every inch of his neck she could reach.

He was dangerously close to losing control already, and that would never do.

Turning sharply, suddenly it was Minerva pressed against the sink in all her glory, and Albus didn't know where to start first. He stepped back to admire her, shaking his head incredulously in appreciation at what he saw. He felt her foot rise between his legs and he looked down to see it gently caressing his skin, teasing him, her big toe occasionally venturing higher still and making him growl when it came into contact with his testicles. He dived towards her and now it was her turn to arch up, presenting her breasts to him as her dark hair fell all around them. He kissed and licked his way up from her belly button, worshipping her slowly. He turned her again so that she was now facing the steamed-up mirror, bent slightly over the counter. One arm grabbed her around the waist, as he roughly cupped a breast from behind.

Still she said nothing, but he heard her moan when he lined up his cock at her entrance, barely entering her before slipping out again and setting a tantalisingly slow pace. His chin rested on her shoulder, turning his head slightly so that he could flick his tongue out and suck on the shell of her ear with every buck of his hips. Soon enough, he was hitting her cervix with every powerful thrust and he knew the end was nigh.

He pushed forth one final time, feeling her contract around him as he spilt himself inside her. Pressing his whiskered cheek against her shoulder blade, he wheezed loudly, trying to recover but all the while he could still feel her trembling beneath him and her own shallow pants for air. One hand entwined itself with hers, clasping it against the sweaty skin between her breasts, while the fingers of his other hand wandered over her abdomen, pushing roughly between her legs and the counter. He easily found her burning centre and rubbed slowly, lovingly, until he heard her beg.

"Albus! Please…"

He upped the ante, stroking her harder and faster. He looked over her shoulder as her free hand reached out, her hot palm coming into contact with the steamy mirror as she pushed back against him, needing to feel _more_. The condensation gathered around her hand, and Albus watched the droplets of water intently as they journeyed over her knuckles before dripping from her wrist. He groaned, biting down on the succulent flesh of her collar bone upon witnessing such an erotic scene. She cried out, shuddering for a final time, her fingers squeaking as they dragged across the slippery glass before falling limply to her side.

"_ALBUS!_"

-0-

…_He'd make her scream more than once this night._


End file.
